Whatsername
by makotobae
Summary: He remembered that she told him her name, but he couldn't remember what it was.


_I was walking on the empty street. Usually, it was full of people, but today, it wasn't. It was so empty; I bet that if I would talk, there would be an echo of my voice. I must say that the cold outside doesn't bring much people on the streets, plus with the snow that was beginning to fall, everybody preferred to stay in their warm house... I turned the corner of the street and bumped into something, well, someone. It was a girl, a beautiful girl with short dark hair and the bottom of her face hidden by her red scarf. She was wearing a long black coat that didn't seem really warm; she seems to be shaking and her arms were crossed on her chest, trying to keep her body heat. She pulled down her scarf and I finally saw her mouth, smiling. Her lips moved, but I didn't hear what she was saying. Her lips moved and she pulled up her scarf before continuing her walk and turning the corner of street, disappeared in the falling snow. I wanted to run after her, but my feet weren't listening to me, and I continued my path toward I don't know where. I then began to hear a voice and then everything went black._

''Tom, Wake up... Tom. Tom you need to wake up now. I say, now. Wake up or I'll go find Danny!'' Tom opened his eyes and saw his best friend Dougie standing above him, smiling. ''Finally, you are awake! It's time to go, now.''

''Where?'' Tom was totally lost. When did he fall asleep?

''It's time to go in the bus. Remember we are touring, Tom?'' Dougie chuckled while taking his bag that was on the floor, near the couch where Tom was lying. Tom stood up; he was in his living room. He looks outside by the big windows and the snow was falling down slowly, like in his dream... His dream, it looked so real and that girl, he met her before, he remembers bumping into her and apologizing... ad he remembered that she told him his name, but he couldn't remember what it was. That can explain why in his dream, her lips were moving but he couldn't hear what she was saying...

He felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned his head in that direction; it was Dougie – again.

''Mate, are you alright?'' Dougie seems worried. Well, standing in the middle of his living room, not moving at all can be kind of... unusual! How do you say to your friend that you're a crazy for a girl that you saw once in your life and don't even know her name, who is she, where she lives... How do you explain to your best friend that you are crazy for a girl that you don't know?

''Yes... Yes I am.'' Tom sighed. Dougie took off his hand and crossed his arms.

''It's that girl again, isn't it?'' Wait, what? How on Earth could Dougie knows that...

''What are you talking about?''

''Tom, please! You once talked about her to me, don't you remember? And since that time, you're always lost in your thoughts every time you wake up. You don't stop thinking about her, right?'' Tom sighed again and sat on the couch. It's true. He was thinking about that girl since the time they met and even dreaming of her. Not knowing her name was bugging him; he needs to know her damn name! How much he would like to read on the lips, sometimes...

''I don't understand why I'm always thinking about her... I don't even now who she is and she's always in my minds... I don't understand, Doug, I-I just want to now her name. That's all. I need to know her name. And the worst is that I'll never see her again...''

''Maybe... Maybe not.'' Dougie shrugged and left the living room. Tom heard the front door opening then closing. He stood up, took his bag that was on the floor near the couch and left the house, joining his best mates in the tour bus in front of his house...

[...]

Gigs were over. There were now free for a few weeks, then going back on tour for the new year coming! Tom was walking in the streets, getting some fresh air before going back to his flat. During the whole time they were in tour, he didn't stop thinking about her and doing this weird dream, meeting her in the street and never hearing what she was saying. He new her face perfectly, but not her name. And he wanted to know it so bad.

Snow started falling down slowly and the streets were empty; like in his dream. It looks so unreal... but so real at the same time. While walking down the street, he hoped he will turn the corner and bumped into her. He wished so bad it would happen...

But when Tom turned the corner, the street was empty. The girl wasn't there like he was expecting. He sighed and continued to walk, when he heard steps in front of him. He raised his head and saw a shadow walking toward him. He stopped and his heart skipped a beat when the shadow became clear and he saw her. The girl was there. He didn't know what to do, what to say. She raised her head up and smiled at him.

''Hi Tom.''

''H-Hi...'' He felt bad. He didn't remember her name. But she was still smiling. She passed beside him and continued to walk. No, he couldn't let her walk away like this, he needed to know her name, he needed to.

''I was wondering!'' Tom said, turning into her direction.

''Yes?'' She turned to him, still smiling. God, she was so beautiful. Tom walked toward her and took off his phone out of his pocket.

''I was wondering if you'd like, one day... To go take a coffee somewhere... It would be... nice... no?'' He smiled, worried that she would rejected him.

''Yes, it would be nice.'' Tom smiled to her back and passed her his phone.

''Do you want to enter your number in it? So I can call you for the... coffee?''

''Sure'' She smiled again and took the phone and entered her number in it, then gave it back to Tom. ''Have a nice day, Tom.'' She turned the corner and disappeared. Tom took his phone and went into is contacts to see her number... and her name.

''Isabella'' he whispered. ''That's her name.'' He smiled.


End file.
